90210fandomcom-20200215-history
Season 3
Season 3 of teen soap Beverly Hills, 90210 aired on FOX. Overview The summer before senior year begins with Brenda and boyfriend Dylan are still deeply in love, much to the chagrin of Brenda's disapproving parents. To force a little distance, they send Brenda to Paris for the summer with Donna, herself the subject of a French modeling subplot — while halfway around the world Dylan and Kelly discover a growing mutual attraction and begin an illicit summer fling. The seniors deal with the beginning of the rest of their lives while David struggles with accepting the fact that his friends will soon leave for college while he is stuck in high school and decides to fast track in order to catch up. Also the season points more view on the other characters (apart from the twins) and shows character development on Kelly Taylor. About The series continues to plug along at a rapid and highly dramatic pace. This season, the gang tackles eating disorders, gambling addiction, birth, death, incest, infidelity, car accidents, racism, homelessness, and one whopper of a love triangle, along with, of course, the standard high school fare of college applications, SAT scores, and graduation anxiety.'' 90210'' continues to revolve around Minnesota transplants Brandon and Brenda Walsh, though with every season the twins’ Midwestern roots seem to matter a little less. Starring :Jason Priestley as Brandon Walsh :Shannen Doherty as Brenda Walsh :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor :Ian Ziering as Steve Sanders :Gabrielle Carteris as Andrea Zuckerman :Luke Perry as Dylan McKay :Brian Austin Green as David Silver :Tori Spelling as Donna Martin :Carol Potter as Cindy Walsh :James Eckhouse as Jim Walsh Recurring cast :Joe E. Tata as Nat Bussichio :Ann Gillespie as Jackie Taylor :James Pickens Jr. as Henry Thomas :Denise Dowse as Mrs. Teasley :Dana Barron as Nikki Witt :Matthew Laurance as Mel Silver :Michael Cudlitz as Tony Miller :Mark Kiely as Gil Meyers :Michael Rawlins as Jordan Bonner Guest Starring :Peter Krause as Jay Thurman :Leanna Creel as Rory :Monica Lacy as Claire :Josh Taylor as Jack McKay :Darrell Thomas Utley as Cameron Shaw :Meg Wittner as Ellen Shaw :Krista Errickson as Maggie :Melissa Young as Lynnette :Max Coppola as Pierre :David Sherrill as Jack Canner :Alexandra Wilson as Brooke Alexander :Dean Cain as Rick :Mark Kiely as Gil Meyers :Nicholle Tom as Sue Scanlon :Jenny O'Hara as Pam Scanlon :Cory Tyler as Herbert Little :Courtney Barilla as Amy Scanlon :Cliff Bemis as Uncle Henry :Kamala Lopez as Beth Nielsen :Chadd Nyerges as B.J. Harrison :David Lascher as Kyle Conners :Rosie O'Donnell as Herself :Paula Trickey as Dottie :David Arquette as Dennis 'Diesel' Stone :Christine Belford as Samantha Sanders :Valerie Wildman as Christine Pettit :Melanie Smith as Alyssa Garner :Robert Costanzo as Clarence :Bonnie Urseth as Miriam :Thomas Wilson Brown as Joe Wardlow :Cyril O'Reilly as Frank Padilla :Seth Green as Wayne :Vidal Peterson as Adam :Billy Vera as Duke Weatherill :Pamela Bowen as Babette Lewis :Ron Harper as Mickey Garwood :Stephanie Beacham as Iris McKay :Michael Rawlins as Jordan Bonner :Raymond O'Connor as Curtis Bray :Jennifer Grant as Celeste Lundy :Burt Reynolds as Himself :Cathy Podewell as Ginger O'Hara / Marla Crawford :Zale Kessler as J. Thomas Parnell :Katherine Cannon as Felice Martin :Cathy Dennis as Herself :Shawn Levy as Howard Banchek :Michael Durrell as Dr. John Martin :Arthur Rosenberg as Dr. George Ephardt :Mimi Lieber as Melanie Silverman :Uncredited as Bill Taylor Photos :Season 3 Episodes Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Seasons